


Lincoln's painful punishment

by orphan_account



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheerleaders, Cock & Ball Torture, F/M, Femdom, Gen, Mean Girls References, Men Crying, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lincoln Loud was in the girls bathroom sniffing panties, Ronnie Anne and her friends caught Lincoln in the act and as a result, Lincoln was punished. This is My first Loud House Fanfic, please Read and Review it.





	Lincoln's painful punishment

Lincoln Loud glanced both ways to make sure no one was around. He could not believe what he was about to do. It was something he had orgasms thinking about many times but that was always in his head. Now he was really going to do it. He carefully opened the door to the girl's locker room prepared to tell the angry girls inside that oh no! he had made a mistake and thought it was the boy's room but to his delight there was no one inside when he walked in. He did hear a shower running but it didn't matter. It wouldn't take him long.

The girl's locker room smelled delicious, like flowers and sweet perfume. He smelled this before in girls' hair but at this moment it was not what had his interest. He knew the lockers would not be locked because that is how it was in the boy's room so he tried the first one he came to. "That was too easy!" he thought as the door slid open. Inside were girly things like notebooks with stickers, a pink cell phone, high heels, and then... there they were. Soft cotton full backed pink panties. Just like he dreamed. He reached in and pulled them out. They felt just as they did in his fantasies when he would lie on his bed and stroke his cock until he came with sweet wet panties on his face.

He put the pair of pink panties to his nose and sniffed. They felt so soft against his face but this particular pair did not smell fragrant enough. "She must not have been very wet," he thought with disappointment and so he moved on to the next locker. He found inside a satin white thong and this girl was definitely wet! He put the dirty thong up to his nose and smelled the sweet pussy juices. His cock got instantly hard from smelling her scent.

"Oh! My! God!" Lincoln spun around with the thong still on his face. One of the cheerleaders named Betty had come back from practice and he feared she wasn't alone. "What are you doing!?" she screamed. "Ew! Are you sniffing those panties?" Lincoln dropped the thong and shoved the first pink pair into his back pocket.

"No no no... I was just... looking for something!"

"Yea right!" Betty shouted as other girls came into the locker room. "Gross! Ronnie! Ronnie! Look at what this nasty boy is doing!" Lincoln's face immediately turned red. Ronnie Anne was the captain of the cheerleading team who he had a crush on for years. She walked in with her brunette silky hair bouncing.

"What is it? Oh! What the hell?" Ronnie seemed confused. " Lincoln! What are you doing?"

"I caught him sniffing our panties!"

"Oh no... I was..." but he couldn't think of another excuse in front of Lincoln.

Ronnie stormed over to him and suddenly he felt a crippling pain in his balls as Ronnie's sneaker hammered up in between his legs. He clutched his balls and dropped to the ground with a pain he felt in his stomach. "You fucking asshole!" Ronnie was shouting over him and the rest of the cheerleading team now crowded around. Lincoln still held his balls tight.

"What is that sticking out of his back pocket?" nosy Betty asked. She reached in and pulled out the pink panties he had tried to hide. "Sarah aren't these yours?"

"Like yea! What a disgusting pig!" Sarah said snatching back her panties. She walked over to where Lincoln lay on the floor, wound up, and gave him another swinging kick to the nuts from behind. His body rocked and he let out an embarrassing high pitched moan when her sneaker made contact. "Take that you fucker!" All the girls laughed. "I can't believe I partied with this loser last weekend!"

"Ew gross! Me too!" added Betty.

"Let's make sure he never steals our panties again girls!" Ronnie Anne bellowed as if she were doing a cheer and the rest of the team would follow. "Sarah, give those panties to me."

"Huh?"

"Just do it." Sarah handed over her pink panties to Ronnie and Ronnie knelt over Lincoln who was still on the floor moaning with pain. Lincoln felt her sit on his upper body taking his breath away. "Now pull of his pants!" The girls were shocked but laughed and did it anyways because Ronnie told them to. Lincoln tried to fight but couldn't move Ronnie off his body because of the pain in his balls. All of a sudden he felt something soft around his cock as Ronnie slid the pink panties onto him. He couldn't control his cock from getting hard when he felt their softness.

"Get up!" Ronnie shouted. Lincoln was so embarrassed and now he couldn't dash out because he had on panties and a t shirt! He stood up slowly but then Ronnie Anne smashed him hard against the locker. "Ok girls! Everyone take a shot!" Then she turned to Lincoln. "Now spread your legs you sick perverted freak!"

"No!" he moaned only to get Ronnie's hard knee in between his legs causing them to spread apart. He let out a high pitched squeal from the pain that caused all of the girls to laugh heartily, including Ronnie who did so right in his ear.

"Me first!" shouted Betty, who then wound up and kicked him hard in the balls. Then Lincoln felt blow after blow reign down upon his balls and when he fell to the ground the cheerleaders didn't stop. They pounded him one after another until he thought he'd throw up from the intense pain. He could barely beg them to stop.

When the entire cheerleading squad had taken a shot at his balls Ronnie Anne leaned over him one more time. He was in tears now and didn't know if his balls were still there because they hurt so badly. "That'll teach you! Nasty pervert!" Then she spit in his face so he couldn't tell whether it was her saliva or his own tears that ran down his cheeks. "Keep those dirty pink panties as a reminder you fucking slut! We don't ever want to see you again."

After that Lincoln Loud went into to bathroom, he cried because his balls still hurt and that Ronnie Anne will never love him ever again.


End file.
